


That Could Have Gone Better

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Trans Female Character, flirt dying, jovial agony, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: Waking up after a crash is never fun. It's even worse when that's the best thing that happens to you.Hana is in bad shape and a lot of pain.So is the cute girl she's never seen before.If you had to choose between flirt and die how far would you go to flirt?





	1. Footloose And Fancy Free

Sometimes you open your mouth to speak and sometimes you don’t. Hana Song didn’t. She opened her mouth to scream, but only because of the massive amount of pain she was in. That out of the way she scrunched her eyes tight and took several ragged breaths in quick succession before forcing her lungs to slow down.

In and out.

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

_can’t fix it if you can’t breathe_

she thought to herself. Almost thought to herself. She had the sentiment if not the words, she was still a bit too busy pushing the pain out of her mind for coherent sentences but she was getting there.  

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

 _ok,_ the ability to think in sentences returning to her, _systems check (systems check? It’s your body you dork) so if I’m still calling myself a dork I’m still alive. yay, go me!_

_alive check ✓_

_pain check ✓_

_pain double check ✓_

_lots of pain_

_so much_

_fhuuuu_

_no, no, stop NO_

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

_ok, so, pain. where? everywhere. helpful hana, real helpful, focus little pest_

The thought of her mother’s nickname for her made her smile, but only briefly because it turned out that smiling hurt.

 

_where is the pain worse?_

 

_leg. right leg, just below the knee. bad. very very but right foot’s fine. left foot hurts. move left foot and more hurts, move right foot and_

_move right foot and_

_move right foot_

_can’t feel right foot_

_come on song, you know what to do_

_(sip mai tais while surrounded by beautiful women)_

_oh my god, how does anyone put up with me! just open your eyes and_

She opened her eyes with a sharp intake of breath.

“ **Oh my baby** ” as she looked her MEKA loomed, virtually on top of her (don’t worry we’ll correct that soon) and not in good shape. The windshield was gone, the cockpit was partially caved in, the paint job was marred by burns and at least one limb was missing.

“not my best landing, huh girl?” she said to her MEKA, which, if you didn’t know it’s design, looked dangerously close to rolling over her. Hana went to pat the side of her trashed craft and was rewarded with more pain and a hiss escaping her lips.

 

_movement bad hana, movement bad, movement bad, movement bad, now move_

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

With a considerable amount of effort and once again opening her mouth not to speak, Hana managed to prop herself up on her elbows so she could look her body over.

 

_found the glass from my windshield_

She thought as her gaze swept down her body and she saw light dancing and sparkling on all of the glass embedded into her front along with darker patches of red-brown beginning to soak through her plug suit but at least they weren’t deep cuts, no, the real problem was when she got to her legs, well, her right leg just below the knee.

“ **Fffhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck** ”

Bright side, at least one of the MEKA’s legs was still attached.

“ **Really girl? That’s where you choose to park?** ”

Laughing at her own silly joke wasn’t her best decision, it turned out that laughing was worse than smiling so with a pained sigh she let her head drop back which turned out to be worse than smiling too.

Don’t worry, there’s worse still to come.

What she saw behind her made her eyes widen, which didn’t hurt, and lose her balance, which did. The impact with the ground was worse than smiling, laughing and the head drop. Hana opened her mouth to not speak again but instead of a scream it was a much more guttural noise, like all of the air in her lungs had decided that it needed to be somewhere else right now.

It hurt.

But, again, don’t worry, there’s still worse still to come.

 

_found part of a fusion cannon, shame it’s in someone right now_

she thought as she looked at the prone body of a girl she didn’t recognise about ten feet away from her up a gentle slope.

 

“ **Hey** ” it was not the mighty yell she had envisioned.

 

_if she didn’t respond to your screams she won’t respond to your whisper_

 

“ **HEY!** ”

 

_that’s better song_

 

“ **HEY NEW GIRL!** ”

 

Still nothing.

 

_oh I bet this hurts_

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

“ **HEY NEW GIRL!** ”

 

The new girl coughed and the top half of her body shuddered. This too was painful, but not for Hana this time so it was a nice change of pace. She let out a long, low whine as her head lolled over to face Hana. The motion hurt her all the way down to her waist, but at least it stopped there. The world was swimming from the movement for a moment, then D.va and her MEKA came into focus, no, D.va under her MEKA and the whole world looked a lot more drab and colourless than she had expected.

 

_oh no, oh no no no no no_

The new girl thought.

 

Hana looked at her with a smile (yup, still painful), neck strained at an uncomfortable angle (not that she had any comfortable angles right now) so she could see the other girl.

 

“ **So you’re still alive then new girl?** ”

 

A look of confusion and concern crossed her face, then came the realisation.

 

“I don’t speak Korean”

 

“ **You don’t speak?** ”

 

_do I still have enough blood to blush?_

She thought as her hand automatically rushed toward her mouth. Sometimes automatic reactions are bad things. This was one of those times as

  1. It hurt
  2. It made her let out a pained and wheezing laugh
  3. Because of the pain she dropped her hand
  4. On her face
  5. That also hurt



 

“Sorry” Hana said, trying again but this time in english “I said so you’re still alive then new girl?” She could see burn marks around the implants on the new girl’s head.

_that can’t be good_

 

“I… I guess? How much does being dead hurt?” Her voice was raspier than normal, her breathing a lot shallower. She noticed this, then pretended that she didn’t. At the same time Hana thought the girl’s voice sounded kinda raspy and her breathing seemed pretty shallow.

 

_that really can’t be good_

Hana thought but instead just said

 

“Don’t know, never tried it.” she gave a thought to their situation and a grin split her face. “Yet!”

 

The new girl cough spluttered, which is kind of like laughing but when you have part of a fusion cannon impaling you to the ground. Also, it hurts. Or, at least the times when you have part of a fusion cannon impaling you to the ground it hurts, other times it might not, but other times you can probably just laugh.

 

“So new girl, did you fail at killing us or almost fail at not killing us?”

 

Another look of confusion, this time chased off by indignation.

 

“Pfft. No.”

 

“Rookie mistake new girl. Next time you’re not trying to kill us don’t use explosives”

 

“I didn’t use explosives”

 

“Look new girl, as someone whose job is to pilot a big mobile explosion, trust me, you blew us up.” Hana said as she felt something wet begin to soak into her hair.

_great, now my head’s bleeding_

 

“I don’t carry explosives” frustration starting to mingle with the pain in her voice “I use an EMP, a translocator and a machine pistol, the most explosive thing I have are bullets.”

 

“And you still managed to blow us up? Impressive new girl.”

 

“Why do you keep calling me new girl?” annoyance actually managing to edge out the pain. The new girl was really fed up with being called new girl.

 

“Well, new girl” Hana stretched out her neck as she spoke to properly look at the new girl. Her grimace at new girl made Hana smirk, The smirk froze on her face for a fraction of a second when she realized the blood matting her hair wasn’t her own. “we haven’t fought before, your face hasn’t come up in any briefings, you accidentally blew us up, but mostly I don’t know your name.”

That got Hana rewarded with a pained smile. She took it. Gladly.

 

“We can’t all be famous Hana Song.”

 

“Sorry, I like to look better when I meet a fan.”

 

“You assume every girl you meet is a fan?”

 

“Just the cute bleeding ones, new girl.”

 

“Ha ha ow ow” the laughter sent a shock of pain through the top half of her body “I hate you… Sombra”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did you,

 

did you just say Sombra?”

 

“Sombra.”

 

“Sombra?”

 

“Sombra.”

 

“SOMBRA! ow ow ow ow”

 

“Beats new girl”

 

“Ha ha <god that hurts> the Sombra? Super hacker Sombra? And you said you weren’t famous. Sombra, okay, not new and now I know your face.”

 

“My cute face.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, your cute face. Fine. Not a new girl.”

 

Sombra winced in pain as she started to move her arms as though she was going to prop herself up.

 

“STOP” Hana screamed at her, “STOP, just, just don’t move okay, I need you to not move right now okay?”

 

It’s the shock of the outburst that stops Sombra instantly but it’s the urgency in the other girl’s voice that made her realise she is in a worse condition than she thought. For the first time she really took stock of her pain. And there is a lot of pain. A really, really large amount of pain. It’s just that it’s all focused in the top half of her body. The bottom half is just kind of nothing. Like it’s. Like it’s. Oh god, like it’s not even there.

 

“d.va” her voice is small, with fear poking around it’s edge.

 

“Yeah?” There’s a smile on Hana’s face and her voice is calm and even. All of the fear and pain and worry is locked away where no one can find it. She’s had a lot of experience being a public face. She’s also had a lot of experience dealing with injured people in bad situations. It’s really not difficult for her to pick which she prefers.

 

“My legs don’t hurt.”

 

“It’s okay”

 

“My legs don’t anything.”

 

“If it helps you’ve also lost a lot of blood.”

 

“How would that help!” Sombra snapped, anger flaring in her voice.

 

“Well you sound better now.”

 

“Oh, fuck you!” but the words were interspersed with a giggle and a few grunts of pain.

 

“I need you to do something for me.”

 

“There’s not much I can do right now.”

 

“Still got your gun?”

 

“My?...Um…” with a little squeal of pain and a grunt of effort she checked her shoulder holster. “Yeah, still got it.”

 

“Oh thank god! ‘Cause I have no idea where my light gun is. Can you give it to me? Please?”

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll just stroll on over shall I?”

 

“Can you throw it to me? I know it’ll be painful but I promise not to shoot you.”

 

“Okay, I’ll, I’ll try.”

 

“withthesafetyon, withthesafetyon, withthesafetyon!”

 

“OW! How does rolling my eyes hurt? Of course with the safety on!”

 

Taking a few, as deep as she could manage, breaths, Sombra took her gun out and laid her arm across her body. She scrunched her eyes closed, exhaled and hoped as she swung her arm with all the force she could muster and let go of her gun. It hurt. It hurt a lot but the hoping seemed to work because

 

“OUCH!” came from an indignant Hana.

 

“You okay?”

 

“It’s fine, I didn’t want my left tit anyway.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, it was perfect, thank you,” Hana said as she picked up the gun and took the safety off. “I’m gonna shoot the gun now,” she warned Sombra “Don’t worry, not at you.”

 

Hana gripped the gun firmly in both of her hands, arms extended and aimed at one of the latches on a panel of her Meka that loomed above her.

 

“sorry girl” she whispered as she pulled the trigger.

She missed.

She screamed.

She swore.

 

“I hate recoil so much right now” she whimpered “and you can’t do accuracy for shit with an automatic.”

 

She took aim again. This time the burst hit it’s target and the latch broke.

 

“Yes! Score 1 for D.va!”

 

She aimed a second time.

She fired a second time.

She hit her target a second time.

A piece of shrapnel shot into her stomach for the first time.

She screamed in pain for the god knows what time.

 

 _please be in the right position for this to work please be in the right position for this to work please be in the right position for this to work_  

She thought as she lined up and took her third shot.

The final latch shattered and the panel swung open allowing the emergency tool kit to fall out.

 

_yes! right position! oh no_

 

“ARRGH!” it was more breathy than scream as the tool kit fell on her. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I really didn’t want my left tit! Sombra? You still with me?”

 

“Still here”

 

“Great! That’s good,” Hana grunted as she pushed herself up into a sitting position “that’s good. So gonna need another favour in a moment.” She took two zip ties out of the bag.

 

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

 

“That’s the spirit” followed by muffled whimpers as she attached two of the zip ties to her trapped leg, one an inch above where her MEKA was crushing her leg, not much below her knee, the other an inch above her knee. To call the pain that tightening the zip ties caused excruciating would be an understatement. Hana was not quiet about it.

And, yet again, don’t worry, there is still still worse to come.

 

“D.VA? D.va?” concern and the sudden outburst in her voice.

 

“I’m good,” Hana panted through the pain “I’m good. So about that favour.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need you to sing for me.”

 

“Sing?”

 

“Sing for Song!”

 

“<I hate you> I’m not a singer, I can’t sing.”

 

“And I’m a MEKA pilot, not a doctor but I’m about to do this. Please. I need something to distract me while I do this. please.”

 

“O, Okay.”

 

“Thank you. Right, so, you are about to hear some loud screaming and Korean swearing.” Hana said as she took the plasma cutter out and checked it was in good working order. It was. Yay! “Oh, and it won’t smell good.”

 

“You make this sound like a terrible idea.”

 

“A brilliant terrible idea. Now sing for me, loud as you can!”

 

Sombra’s singing was not good. It was loud and off key and the notes she sang changed in the middle of a word. Hana thought it was perfect.

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

“<Oh Hana, this is gonna hurt>” she muttered to herself as she adjusted the cutting length on the plasma cutter.

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

in

and

out

long and deep

 

“<do it, do it now, do it do it do it do it do it do it DO IT!>” Then the screaming started. If you’ve ever wondered what cooking a starcraft champion would smell like, Hana and Sombra don’t need to wonder. They know. They’d rather not, but it’s too late for that now.

 

Sombra’s singing got louder. Her lungs burnt with the effort, her entire body shook, not that she could tell below the waist. It hurt. It wasn’t her own pain that concerned her.

 

Half way through and don’t worry, yes, this is the worst part.

 

“<don’t pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pass out, if you fucking pass out I will fucking kill you you useless shitty dumb little fucking girl you fucking dumb bitch child I will fucking kill you, don’t pass out, don’t fucking pass fucking out, fucking fucking fucking fuck>”

 

Sweat dripped from Hana’s face, her entire body trembled in effort and agony, with the exception of the crushed part of her leg. The trembling made cutting a part of herself off harder and more painful.

Life can be funny like that at times.

 

The string of swearing had stopped, screaming was all that was left as the plasma cutter went through the last of Hana’s leg. Without the pressure of her MEKA holding her in place she fell backwards. She didn’t notice though as once she had finished cutting a part of herself off she passed out. Luckily as she did Hana’s grip loosened on the plasma cutter and it turned itself off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**  
>  Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.  
>  _Italics is thought._  
>  Chapter titles are meant to be silly jokes that you won't get until after you've read the chapter right?  
> This was meant to just be a little Hana/Sombra fluff.  
> Apparently not.


	2. Fill Her Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**   
>  Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.  
>  _Italics is thought._

Sombra’s throat was dry, her voice loud and her eyes wide as she watched Hana cut through her own leg. Her voice cracked but she kept on singing, badly, as fear welled up inside her. Fear for the girl who was cutting a part of her body off and fear of the girl who was cutting part of her body off because holy fuck! 

_ that girl is taking a plasma cutter to her own leg! how can she? how? keep singing, keep singing, oh god, oh god, louder, keep singing, why this song? how do I even know this song? sing sombra, just si… oh no, no, nononononono get up please get be okay be okay please be okay. _

 

The loud, terrible singing came to a stop.

 

“D.VA? D.VA!

 

D.VA!”

 

No response.

 

_ you can fix this, you can, what do you have? what do you have?  _

Her hands went to her jacket. The movement hurt but she really didn’t care or particularly notice at this point, kinda focused on something else, as her hand closed around something square.

_ translocator. fried translocator? what the hell happened to everything? doesn’t matter, same throw as before, just your translocator and not your gun and you know you can throw this. perfectly. _

 

Sombra took a deep breath and laid her arm across her body. It made her gasp in pain so she took a deep breath again. And swung her arm. As soon as the metal cube left her fingers she opened her mouth.

 

“D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA! D.VA!”

 

“<OWW! Why is everything attacking my left tit today?>”

 

“What?”

 

“<Crap, sorry> I said why is everything attacking my left tit today?”

 

“Oh. You’re still alive?”

 

“Probably” a smile flashed through the pain “I don’t think being dead hurts this much.”

 

“Don’t know, never tried it.”

 

They both had a fit of giggles at that. Painful, painful giggles, mixed with ow’s, uh’s, groans and grunts. It felt good, or at least as good as the situation would allow which wasn’t very good but was much better that how you feel while you watch someone cut their own leg off. It also felt much better than cutting your own leg off.

 

After the giggling and the giggle pain had worn off and all that was left was the, for this very specific incident, regular excruciating injury pain Hana pushed the burnt out translocator cube off her left tit and took hold of the tool bag.

 

in 

and

out

long and deep

 

“Sombra”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I’m gonna come over to you now, I may be a little slower than usual.”

 

“I’ll just stay right here”

 

“You, you do that AAARRGGGGHH” Hana screamed as she used her one whole leg to push herself “I’m fine I’mfineI’mfineI’mfineI’mfine.” She really wasn’t, her entire body was trembling, sweat was dripping from every part of her, well every part of her but the leg she left behind, and she was bleeding far more than was healthy. That’ll happen with all that glass and shrapnel sticking in you. Then Hana pushed again. Then Hana screamed again. Sombra didn’t believe her when she said she was fine.

 

“s s so abo about that explosion” Hana gasped as she took a brief rest.

 

“I don’t have explosives. I just, I don’t. <I don’t even like having a gun> I used” Sombra paused as Hana screamed again “I used my EMP, it should have disabled your MEKA for a few seconds so I could” another scream “so I could disappear. Then I was on the ground and I can’t move or feel my legs.”

 

“So, so the, the EMP went wrong?” another scream.

 

“NO!” anger flared in Sombra’s voice for a second before fading “No. It. I make all of my equipment myself. Nothing in it can blow. And my equipment never malfunctions”

 

“Well  onemorepushonemorepushonemorepush  something AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH s...s...something went wrong. made it!” Hana lay panting by Sombra “woooo!” she was acutely aware of the amount of blood that was soaking into her plug suit, the majority of it was not her’s.

 

“Yeah, very wrong, it trashed all my implants too. It’s weird, only  seeing the visible spectrum.”

 

“You poor thing oh this is gonna hurt ”

 

“No colour either.”

 

“...really?”

 

“Yeah, the world is a very black and white place for me right now.”

 

Hana whimpered as she pushed herself over onto her front, her breath short and sharp as the glass embedded in her pushed farther in.

 

“What I’m going to do now will hurt you.” Hana pulled out a bottle of ethanol from the bag.

 

“...thanks?”

 

“But don’t worry, what I do after that will hurt so much more” she also pulled out a blade and the expanding foam applicator.

 

“yay” 

Hana could tell that her excitement wasn’t genuine as she sliced through the sleeve of her plug suit, only slightly cutting herself in the process.

 

“Here” Hana said as she passed Sombra the folded sleeve “bite down on this.”

 

“D.va?”

 

“I have a rule, any girl I cut my leg off for gets to call me Hana.”

 

“‘k. hana?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I’m scared”

 

“I know. That’s okay, I am very fearsome. Now hold still, I don’t want to cut you.”

 

Sombra squeezed her eyes closed and listened as Hana cut through the fabric of her top. The sudden air against her exposed skin made her give an involuntary shiver. When impaled on something involuntary shivers are quite painful. She just kept her eyes closed until she heard Hana’s voice again.

 

“<You have the most perfect skin I have ever seen.>”

 

“Perfect? What’s perfect?”

 

“I, you said you don’t speak Korean!”

 

“Don’t. But you spend enough time watching this amazing Korean streamer and you pick up a few words.”

 

“HA! I knew you were a fan!”

 

“Maybe. So what did you say?”

 

“Well” she gulps “I may have said that you have the most perfect skin I’ve ever seen.”

 

“You should see it when I’m not impaled with something.”

 

“Well at least I’ve lost too much blood to blush. Wait? Did I already say that?”

 

“NO”

 

“Oh good. Now bite.”

 

As Sombra bit down on the plug suit’s sleeve Hana began to sing. It was soft and melodic and beautiful. It was very much the opposite of Sombra’s singing. Sombra’s eyes closed tighter and she tried to lose herself in Hana’s singing as ethanol was poured all around her wound. She began to whimper into her makeshift gag when Hana poured ethanol into her wound.

 

“Okay” Hana’s voice keeping it’s melodic tone as her singing paused “that was the nice part, this bit will hurt. Just listen to me and keep breathing.” Hana went back to singing as she picked up the expandable foam in it’s dispenser.

 

She closed her eyes briefly in a silent prayer, making sure her singing voice didn’t falter, and put the nozzle of the expanding foam inside Sombra’s wound.

 

One of the benefits of being not just someone who pilots a flying explosion but also commands other people who pilot flying explosions is that you can develop a skill at patching people up using whatever you have to hand and tool kits tend to last longer than medkits. To put it another way she had done this kind of thing before. So she knew to keep the pressure on the release trigger low so that the foam could make it’s way down into Sombra and not just bunch at the top. She knew that she had to keep the nozzle inside the wound as she very slowly circled all the way around the metal that had gone through Sombra. She knew that this would probably hurt more than anything Sombra had felt before. She knew that there would be screaming and her body would tense. She knew that Sombra would hit and claw at her to try and get her to stop. Hana knew all of this so she just kept singing and treating the wound as best she could.

 

Once she had finished Sombra was still thrashing, still screaming into the sleeve in her mouth. Still in agony. And she would be for a while. Hana kept up her singing as she pushed herself up and over onto her back, the pressure eased up on some of the shards of glass puncturing her front and the amount she was bleeding increased. She pushed herself up Sombra’s body, focusing everything she had on keeping singing and not screaming.

 

Hana cradled Sombra’s head and stroked her hair. She kept singing to her. Soothing melodic tones while Sombra screamed and sobbed with the pain. It helped Hana, giving comfort to the other girl, it took her away from herself, distanced her from her own pain as she focused on giving aid to someone else.

 

They stayed like that for a while, screaming and cradling, sobbing and singing. As the afternoon turned to evening Sombra began to quiet, her sobs becoming whimpers and Hana still sang her though it.

 


	3. Partying The Crash

“sorry” Sombra’s voice was quiet and shaky when she got herself together enough to speak again.

 

“No.” Hana’s voice was hoarse, dry and cracked from singing, parched from the lack of water.

 

“no?”

 

“No. I know how much it hurts.”

 

“what are we going to do?”

 

“Well, I think we’re stuck with waiting for help. I’d go for a run but…”

 

“fuck you. whoever finds us is bad for one of us”

 

“I know.”

 

“i won’t let them hurt you” there was a fierceness in Sombra’s voice that overrode the pain in it “promise”

 

“I believe you” the sincerity wasn’t just in Hana’s voice, it radiated from her whole body “I’ll make you a deal.”

 

“yeah?”

  
  


“Whoever gets here we’ll protect each other. If it’s Talon you’ll protect me and if it’s overwatch I’ll make sure the only thing they do is treat you. No arrest no holding. Deal?”

 

“deal, but I would have protected you anyway”

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

Sombra smiled to herself as her eyes drifted closed for a moment before snapping open

“<sombra no, this is not the time to get a crush on the cute girl>” she said to herself

 

It took a few seconds for Hana to respond

“When is the time to get a crush on the cute girl?”

 

Sombra nearly choked

“you... you speak spanish?”

 

“South America’s a big market” Sombra could hear the smirk in her voice “I can get by, I’m not fluent or anything. So am I the cute girl?”

 

“you can let me die now”

 

“But, but I need to know who this cute girl is” Sombra groaned “and when the time to get a crush on her is”

 

“if i could i’d pull this...” Sombra gestured to the bit of MEKA running through her, or at least she tried to, there wasn’t as much arm movement as she had expected 

“this...” still not the movement she wanted 

“this...”

 

Hana leaned her head in so that her lips were right by Sombra’s ear and whispered

“shh. it’s okay, i know what you mean”

 

The breath hitched in her throat and when it came out Sombra made a noise she hadn’t meant to. It was a kind of whining, keening sound and it definitely didn’t come from pain. She also forgot about trying to move her arm and what she was saying. And her name.

 

Hana’s smirk turned into a devilish grin

“i think i know who the cute girl is”

 

Warm breath tickled her neck and the noise she was making changed to a higher pitch. Also she would later swear she felt her soul leave her body, albeit briefly.

 

Hana pulled back and let out a short laugh before kissing Sombra’s forehead

“Secret’s safe with me, don’t worry, I won’t tell Satya you like her.”

 

“you are evil”

 

Hana leant back in to whisper again and as she continued to stoke Sombra’s hair let her nails graze along her scalp.

“that’s why you like me”

 

Another whine, another wicked laugh

 

“pure evil”

 

“Just don’t tell my fans.”

 

They just lay there quietly for a while the only sound either made was their ragged breathing while Hana continued to stroke Sombra’s hair.

 

“hana” 

 

“mm-hmm?”

 

“why”

 

“What?”

 

“why help me”

 

“Because I can. Because you need me to… I’ve, I’ve already watched people die and not been able to help. Didn’t need you to be one of them”

 

“thank you”

 

The silence that fell on them was more pointed than before as they watched the sun begin to set.

 

“At least we can see the sunset from here.”

 

“pretty”

 

“The sunset or me?”

 

“shut up… <both>” 

 

“thank you” Hana whispered “You know, there’s something about cradling a cute girl’s head while suffering from massive injuries and quite possibly dying that really brings out the beauty of a sunset.”

 

“dunno wanna give me your head so i can check”

 

“Oh hush, you’re not dying, you’re just slightly skewered.”

 

“really” if Sombra had the energy to put emotion in her voice that word would have been filled with it.

 

“Pfft. I I died every time I had a bit of my girl go through me then I’d... I don’t know how to finish that thought. I would have died a lot is what I’m saying. A lot!”

 

“‘k no’ dyin’” there was barely anything left to Sombra’s voice.

 

“Pretty much everything below my neck is scar tissue.”

 

“‘k”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**  
>  Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.  
>  _Italics is thought._


	4. Naked Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**   
>  Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.  
>  _Italics is thought._  
>  *Is an action.*

“So” Hana began, keeping the concern out of her voice “you know how there are all sorts of faked up nude pics of me online” 

Sombra was fading away and Hana needed to do something to distract both of them from this fact.

_ really song? this is the story you’re going with? _

 

“ye’” 

 

“Of course you do, and I’m sure you’ve never looked at any of them. Well, they’re not all fake.”

 

“wha’” 

 

“True story, one, and only one, of them is real. And no, I won’t tell you which one. Hey cute girl? You still with me?”

 

“st’ll h’r’”

 

“Good, ‘cause there’s no point in me telling this story if no one’s listening, I already know it. So, I was sixteen and I’d just fucked a boy for the first, and last, time and I finally got it into my head that I was just a tiny gay mess, unlike now, now I’m a tiny gay awesome. So I was just starting streaming, didn’t have an audience yet and I met her. Now if I was unsure about myself before then just a second with her was enough to tell me I was part of the queerly beloved congregation. She was, oh my god, she was like if you took every girl I had ever had a crush on, mixed them all up and pulled out this one girl made of pure perfection. And she noticed me! Somehow this divine being knew I existed!

 

“And I would have done anything for her. All of a sudden I knew who I was and she wanted me for it. I was just. I was gone, head over heels in love gone. She’d watch me stream and I taught her how to play starcraft and she’d take me out dancing. She loved to dance, I... I was all flailing limbs and DDR, she taught me how to move to the beat. She owned every dance floor she was on. She was a damned goddess on the dance floor and she taught me with these tiny little touches, a little this way, a little that way, and I would melt every time she laid a finger on me.

 

“The first time we had sex it was, I didn’t know that my body could feel so right. After a year, my streaming career was really starting to take off, I was winning starcraft tournaments and then ”

 

*blink*

**“I won my first world championship series and that night we stopped in the fanciest hotel I had ever seen in my life! And I could afford it! Because of gaming! And that night was, that night was wow! It was perfect, that day, that night, her, what she did to me, all of it perfect. I was lying there, spent, glowing and giddy. But also naked.Naked is very important here. She asked me if she could have a picture of me, just one and I could never say no to her. I stretched out, ran my fingers through my hair, propped myself up and smiled for the camera. God I loved her sooooo much. We had another six months together.”**

 

*blink*

 

“See, she was always going to be something, didn’t know what but something. My channel was getting bigger and bigger, I was dominating the pro scene and she, if she was going to be known for anything it was being my girlfriend and it was killing her.”

 

*blink*

  
  


“ **When she broke up with me I was a wreck. I sobbed for days, I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t even play. I finally did something because I was the guest of honour at this small local tournament. I wasn’t competing, that wouldn’t”**

 

*blink*

  
  
  
  


**“be fair, just playing a few friendly games with people. And I lost. For the first time in nearly a year I lost. I had to get my shit together. And there was this girl at the tournament, she had eyes that I could have gotten lost in for days. So that”**

*blink*

**“helped too. I started pulling myself out of it, playing again, living again, winning again”**

*blink*

“ **Then MEKA happened and I wasn’t just pro gamer D.Va, I was Hana ‘D.Va’ Song, poster child for the Korean military”**

 

*blink*

 

**“and national hero. I think that was what broke her, I’d become exactly what she wanted to be and she hadn’t so she put that photo of me up on some message board or other and it did the rounds like they do but she was too late. Fake nudes of me were old news, no one”**

 

*blink*

**“would think anything about another one. Only me and her will ever know it’s real. I couldn’t react to it publicly, that would have given it attention but I did find out that she could still make me cry. She took one of the best nights of my life and tried to turn”**

 

*blink*

**“it into her petty revenge. I hope she chokes on her insignificance.** ”

 

Hana felt tears start to run down her cheek

“ **Oh come on, still? She can still do this to me? At least it means I’m not dehydrated right?** ”

 

She got no response

 

“ **Sombra?** ”

 

She went to lean in, to listen for her breath but Hana didn’t move. That’s when she realised at some point during her story she’d stopped stroking Sombra’s hair. She tried to move but there was no strength left anywhere in her body.

 

“ **sombra?** ” and her voice was a lot quieter than she thought it was.

 

And darkness surrounded them

 

“ **i’m sorry** ”

 

When did the sun go down?

 

“ **i’m so sorry** ”

 

She was watching the sun as it set, what happened to it?

 

“ **i don’t want this to be a death vigil** ”

 

Her eyes closed a few times while she was telling the story but that was just blinking right?

 

“ **for either of us** ”

 

Hana just lay there, in the dark, not even really feeling the weight of Sombra’s head against her. Not feeling much of anything besides the tears roll down her face. At least they weren’t for her ex anymore. Small mercies.

 

Hana blinked again and the moon wasn’t behind clouds anymore. She wasn’t crying anymore either but her cheeks felt salty and raw.

 

Hana blinked 

 

and there were lights in the distance. Torches something in the back of her mind said. It was trying to push through the fog to the front of her mind and just as it made it there

 

Hana blinked 

 

and the lights were much closer, one of them was bouncing off her girl. Torches! That was it, torches mean help.

 

“ **help** ” it came from her lips and she barely heard it.

 

Hana was about to blink again as familiar noises made there way to her and the torchlight found her.

 

“ **help** ” she could still barely hear herself.

 

“Hana, Mein Gott.” the voice was familiar. It was worried and scared and beautiful all at once. 

 

“ **help her first** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that done then.
> 
> Really this was meant to be fluff, my version of fluff but fluff.  
> Apparently something stops being fluff when someone cuts their own leg off.  
> Who knew?  
> (Everyone who isn't me it turns out!)
> 
> This was my first real fic, hope you had... fun? Fun I guess.  
> All comments and critisim welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold is unintentionally not speaking in English.**
> 
>  
> 
> Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.
> 
> _Italics is thought._
> 
> Chapter titles are meant to be silly jokes that you won't get until after you've read the chapter right?
> 
> This was meant to just be a little Hana/Sombra fluff.  
> Apparently not.


End file.
